The present invention relates to semiconductor processing and more particularly relates to the processing of semiconductor wafers incorporating advanced interconnect structures using copper metallurgy.
Advanced interconnect structures using copper metallurgy present a number of technical challenges with regard to functional performance. Foremost among these is achieving a low contact resistance that is stable under thermal cycling, as well as good reliability under electromigration and stress migration.
Electromigration is the movement of the ions in a conductor such as copper in response to the passage of current through it and can ultimately lead to an open-circuit failure of the conductor.
Various prior art approaches have been developed to prevent or limit electromigration, particularly in copper metal lines and interconnects. Thus, Hsiao et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,029, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a method for fabricating a metal interconnect including depositing a barrier metal layer in a trench, depositing a conductive metal such as copper to fill the trench, etching away part of the copper to form a concavity in the trench, and filling the concavity with a top barrier layer and then dielectric material. The conformal top barrier layer over the copper improves electromigration resistance.
Chen U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,890, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a method for fabricating a metal interconnect including etching away part of the dielectric layer after copper wire formation so that the copper wires project from the surface of the dielectric layer, and then forming a top barrier layer over the projecting copper wires to prevent electromigration and current leakage.
Nogami et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,731, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a process for fabricating a metal interconnect including depositing a barrier metal layer in a trench, treating the barrier metal layer with a silane to form a silicon layer, and depositing copper on the silicon layer to fill the trench, whereby the copper and silicon react to form a copper silicide layer between the barrier metal layer and the deposited copper. The copper silicide layer improves interface defect density and electromigration resistance.
Despite the existence of various prior art methods for addressing the known problems of electromigration, the prior art does not appear to appreciate the contribution made by conventionally-employed metal layer deposition steps to the problem of electromigration. The failure to realize these challenges has become particularly acute with the employment of organic dielectric films. Thus, the side wall and undercut profiles observed with interconnect structures such as trenches and vias in organic dielectrics present unprecedented difficulties in and of themselves in achieving high-integrity liner and seed layer coverage of such trenches and vias prior to metal filling. Another problem with the organic dielectric films is so-called time dependent dielectric breakdown (TDDB) in which copper, for example, penetrates incomplete side wal layers and poisons the dielectric material. Accordingly, the need continues to exist for methods for fabricating metal interconnects, and particularly copper interconnects, having improved electromigtration resistance and reduced stress migration and which avoid TDDB.
Currently known metal barrier schemes include, among other things, argon sputter cleaning of the patterned dielectric. Conversely, all existing solutions to the problems of electromigration and TDDB known to the present inventors involve depositions of metal layers, or sequences of metal layers, without any contemplation of sputtering steps in between sequential metal layer depositions. In practice, deposition tool vendors specifically recommend against argon sputtering on metal layers, owing to concerns relating to shorting of the shielding.